


Il suffira d'une crise...

by malurette



Category: Le Silence de la Cité - Élisabeth Vonarburg
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Gendercide, One Shot, Short One Shot, Women's Rights, a bit of meta, gen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: ...et leurs droits reculeront à nouveau.
Kudos: 1





	Il suffira d'une crise...

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il suffira d'une crise...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le silence de la cité  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** anonymes  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Élisabeth Vonarburg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « chaos » + contrainte accessoire « héritage » d’après 31_jours (o8 mars ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** journée internationale des droits des femmes  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** ce que _Chroniques du Pays des Mères_ nommera "Déclin"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Un chapitre s’est achevé dans l’histoire des civilisations humaines et de l’évolution de la vie terrestre. Nombre d’espèces ont été balayées, jusqu’à ce l’humanité devienne la proie du virus « tricheur », voit ses nombres s’effondrer, et ne survit qu’à grand’ peine.  
Elle était déjà bien partie pour disparaître, et ce bouleversement arrive à point nommé pour stopper la spirale infernale de l’industrialisation et des changements climatiques. L’effondrement des gouvernements et le remaniement des sociétés se poursuivent. Il a toujours suffi d’une crise pour faire reculer à nouveau les droits des femmes, jamais parfaitement acquis, et celle-ci n’a pas été exception… bien au contraire.  
Entre la baisse des naissances, la recrudescence de la mortalité néonatale et le sex ratio de plus en plus biaisé au fil des ans… Une génération à peine après l’apparition du virus T, qu’aucun effort ne parvient à enrayer – la science et les moyens qu’on lui accorde aussi reculent à toute vitesse de toute façon – les hommes ont beau être visiblement déjà bien moins nombreux, ils sont d’autant plus accrochés au pouvoir. 

Il faut toujours abriter, nourrir et abreuver tout le monde ; éduquer passe au second plan. Des guerres éclatent pour l’accès au territoire et aux ressources et les hommes qui survivent affirment encore qu’ils sont plus forts et « donc » plus importants que les femmes.  
Certaines font volontairement plus d’enfants pour compenser tous ceux qui ne naissent plus, qui meurent, ou qui ne sont pas ce que le monde espère. Et puis il y a toutes celles privées de contraception, celles qui n’ont pas le choix, qui subissent…  
Avec moins d’hommes et moins de libertés, de plus en plus n’ont plus de quoi choisir elle-même un partenaire, ni accepter ou refuser un rapport et ses conséquences. 

Les nouvelles structures qui se développent sans réclamer tout de suite le nom chargé d’histoire des harem, se présentent d’abord comme une réponse pour apporter la protection à tous et toutes en ses murs… À l’extérieur les querelles de territoire vont rage et justifient leur existence ; à l’intérieur, la reproduction prend peu à peu le pas sur sauvegarde.  
Alors que la technologie et la société régressent, les femmes y sont tenues captives, voire esclaves. Sans moyen de se rebeller contre leur sort ou de s’échapper, elles font avec comme elles peuvent. Certaines trouvent une consolation dans la spiritualité, ou dans la chair entre elles. Qu’elles veuillent ou non des enfants qu’elles sont contraintes de porter, un lien se tisse toujours avec eux. 

Et le monde se partage entre la majorité qui pour survivre se persuade que leur vie ainsi n’est pas si pire et qu’elles peuvent s’en contenter, et les rares qui se rebellent, font des choix différents et s’enfuient et tentent de bâtir autre chose ailleurs cachées dans les coins les plus dangereux du monde… qu’elles voudraient rendre au contraire les plus sûrs. La tâche placées devant elles est écrasante, mais elles lutteront !


End file.
